vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118464-what-will-happen-ws-imo
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree with that as well, and again, though i may have missed a few points that might be considered major (i tend to rant, ramble and tanget until my intended 1 liner/quick posts end up novellas :/) factors, you pointed out one much more clearly than i did to say the least. being a new player, wow was picked on right out of the gate and targeted by Fan Boys and Girls from every corner of the map. Of course in defense of their beloved, if DATED time/fun sinks of choice :P i think that for that very reason, wildstars negative points were blown INCREDIBLY out of proportion despite many and more being simple COMMON/EXPECTED issues that happen with ALL games upon release and people acted like it was some sort of HUGE FUMBPLE or bad play by WS team or carbine, and to say that Wildstar and what they have done to better it is by ANY means some sort of Failing by either parties involved is the Dumbest, most ignorant/misguided notion aside from Wildstar doing poorly upon release.. when in reality they have gone far and beyond out of their way much more than MOST if not any company ive seen. Especially in terms of Transparency and catering to playerbase (not to mention the Whiners that have lost perspective and expect anything that comes out to match WoW's Decade of balance/polish during development time..) all while doing their best to bring about the best in a game poised to blow everything else out of the water. (and IMO does so already easily) It does make me sad that there are enough of a particular type of spoiled gamers out there in our communities that are so quick to spread rumors, false data/ statements as well as blowing things up en mass to such an extent that it actually DOES hurt the game, its a deterrant for new coming players who's first search brings up the most popular loudmouth's BS mud raking and assumes that it MUST be the case, "cause i read it on the interwebs.... right?" so then they too pass a misinformed chunk of poop on to the next and it adds to the chain of people who pass opinion as FACT even though its not even their OWN opinion, NOR the person's from whom they took it. further still they ALL MISS the fact that the opinion is flat out BS and biased. people don't realize that enough dumb dumbs practicing Willfull Ignorance can be quite damaging to a young game. IMO willfull ignorance is worse that stupidity and even being dead wrong. second only to spreading such stuff as if its anything BUT BS. sad that enough are willing to take others word for things rather than find out on their own that they can and do have impacts on things like this, sigh. Bottom Line, DESPITE the damage dumb asses can do for PR/ advertising and killing a game before it lives. EVENTUALLY people will start to find out on their own, that the game is in fact above the norm, is setting the bar higher as well as blowing everything else out of the water in terms of core gameplay, mechanics of all points in the game, and aside from a HUGE list of positive things the key that is inherent in all of these things as well as a product of them all together- just plain FUN. FUN at the base, fun to just DO shit. remember that thing that games are played in order to experience? rather than the thing youve been made to hunt for in games in the recent past... just saying WS is the first of many that ive enjoyed even the Basic parts of. people will realize this and it will only grow and gain momentum as they do. Rant......... FIN | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----